These Stupid Cliches
by Black Pen Blue Pen
Summary: The four ninja encounter a prophecy that depicts four girls who they are meant to fall in love with, but when the snakes lead human armies against Ninjago, the ninja have to take part in dares, one of the four ninja girls get viciously murdered and a deadly secret that brings them together. This won't be your typical ninja boy x ninja girl cliche. R&R
1. The Boring Beginning

Chapter !

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The ninja stood in a huddle around the sensei, who was holding a thick roll parchment. The last few minutes had been very strange. the sensei had called them in because of another prophecy he found in one of his old sock drawers. The scroll depicted 4 new ninja, each of them girls.

"Wait," said Lloyd, after a minute of silence, "you mean that an overused plot in all of the fan mail stories I got is true!"

"Yes, precisely," answered Sensei, "I'm so glad you understand."

"So 50% of the fangirls just happened to guess our future," said Kai.

"Actually only 43% of the Ninjago fanfic community is about 4 ninja girls," said Zane.

"Yeah, so helpful."

"Guys!" shouted Nya, who had stormed into the room. "A couple of the bad snake gangs are terrorising civilians in New Ninjago City!"

"We'll handle this prophecy later. Now let's go!" ordered Cole.

* * *

><p>The five ninja rushed into the tech-filled city in their vehicles. They whizzed around until they found some of their reptilian friends.<p>

"Ninja, Go!" they shouted in unison. They rounded up the snakes and threw them behind bars.

"We'll handle them from here, ninja," said one of the cops who only showed up at the end of the fight without any guns (cops, right?). They still had time, so they walked to the park.

"So then, these agents were in their mobile base when a helicopter -" Jay was interrupted by the sound of helicopter blades.

"Hello again, Ninja." The sound of their old foe reached the ninja.

"Pythor," said Lloyd. "We just defeated a bunch of snakes, who says we can't defeat you."

"Unfortunately the handful you just defeated are some of Skales', who serves no purpose. I however have come here for a reason." Pythor held up some sort mechanical piece with black and blue wires all over the place.

"Pythor! Give us that... uh, thing!" shouted Kai.

"Kai, that is a JX CCC Compactor Elastic Springback v. 11, a vital component to the power system!" corrected Zane. "If it doesn't get back to regulate the power system, there will be no more electricity and the power system will blow!"

"Alright, Kai, Zane, Jay, go after Pythor," Cole commanded, as Pythor's Rattlecopter took off. "Lloyd and I will get to Borg Tower to see if Cyrus Borg can delay the explosion. Ninja Go!"

* * *

><p>Kai and Zane soared in the sky while Jay followed down below on the rocky surface.<p>

"Pythor, give us that Springback back!" called Jay from below.

"Not a chance boys!" Pythor yelled back. Two snake missiles dropped down from the rattlecopter.

"Whoa!" Jay swerved to avoid the missiles, that landed with a loud BOOM behind him, knocking the raider into a tree.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh!?" shouted Kai who shot his two gold capped missiles straight at the rattlecopter. Pythor veered off to the left as Kai's missiles exploded into a mountain at the front, sending a whole bunch of rocks tumbling down into the forest below. Kai dodged to the right to avoid the mountain while Zane went higher above the clouds. Kai activated speed mode and soon caught up to Pythor, who rammed into the Kai Fighter. Kai cantered to the left as the Ninjacopter showed up in the rattlecopter's path. Zane leapt out of the vehicle and snatched the Springback from Pythor's hands, then quickly climbed back into the Ninjacopter. The two ninja raced back to Borg Tower to save the city.

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Cole arrived at Borg Tower just as Kai, Zane and Jay disappeared over the horizon.<p>

"Oh, Ninja, thank goodness you came," said Cyrus Borg, as soon they stepped onto the 100th floor, "the JX CCC Compactor Elastic Springback v. 11 is gone! I was filling out the paperwork for the gigantic amount of electricity used to make video games and love testers that probably don't work when I heard that Serpentine were in the electricity room downtown. I was just on my way down to see what I could do about the Springback, so why don't you two come along?"

"Yeah, that's why we came, come on," Cole said as they walked to the elevator. They got down in a couple of minutes and Borg began inspecting the machinery. "The 4 Watt Electricity Converter should do the trick, at least until the currents get too powerful." he said, as he inserted a piece that looked like an upside-down W, or an M into the system.

"I don't get it, why can't we just create another one?" said Lloyd, who was just as confused as Cole or Kai in this room.

"Because," Borg replied, "There are only enough crystals to power two JX CCC Compactor Elastic Springback v. 11s and I'm using mine to create a portal to a world with limitless clean energy, unlike the world we live in right now." Just as Borg finished his sentence more snakes broke into the system, but this time Skales was leading the attack, instead of letting them be mindless snakes who destroy stuff.

"Desssstroy the machine!"

Skales is also mindless.

"Take the boy assss well!" Skales shouted.

Lloyd shot three beams of green light into the crowd of Serpentine but got dragged beneath the earth and metal by one of the Constrictai.

"Lloyd!" Cole shouted, as he spinjitzu'd his way to the spot where Lloyd vanished. "No! The converter!" Cole heard Borg shout behind the hordes of snakes.

"Cole!" he heard Kai shout from the door, "catch!" The Springback flew through the air into Cole's hands. There was no time to lose. He Triple Tiger Sashay'd over the heads of snakes and slammed the Springback into the power system. The three ninja defeated most of the snakes and the remaining retreated, seeing as they had the most important thing they came for anyway. The ninja went back to the dojo, not as fast as they could though, because who would tell Sensei Wu that they lost two ninja?

* * *

><p>Lloyd travelled deep underground for what seemed like an eternity, even though he wasn't conscious for most of it. When he finally emerged he saw he was in some sort of abandoned warehouse. Skales slithered out of the shadows into Lloyd's sight.<p>

"Hello boy," Skales said maliciously. "I have big planssss for you."

He gestured to some makeshift stage, with four stands. His laugh reached Lloyd's ears and scarred it for life.

"Yessss," he said.

"Big planssss."

* * *

><p>Jay climbed out of his damaged vehicle.<p>

'Now how am I supposed to get home?' he thought.

He walked around, trying to identify where he was. He was in some sort of forest, which wasn't very helpful, since Ninjago had loads of forests. He smelled a horrible stink coming from the other side. He was probably near the Toxic Bogs, which meant Serpentine might be nearby. A second after he figured this out he heard a horrible scream in one of the caves. He rushed to that person's aid, holding out a ball of lightning in his hand to see. There were three girls inside, dressed in robes fit for a ninja, each of them asleep.

"Oh, no," Jay whispered, "the prophecy," and he moved up a little to see something even more horrible.

There was another girl.

With dagger in hand and clothes stained in blood, she stood over the body of the fourth ninja, who was covered in blood and wounds. The fourth ninja's eyes glowed and the essence escaped her mouth. After that the fourth rolled over and turned into steam, leaving only the yellowy-orange robes.

Jay's eyes shifted to the killer's face. She had brown hair that fell across her face, a wild look in her eyes and a blank expression on her face. Her blood-red lips parted to say:

"Tell no one."


	2. The Serpentine Dare

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The ninja stood in a huddle around the sensei, who couldn't believe that Jay and Lloyd were gone.

"Sorry Sensei, we had to save New Nin-" Kai started, but the sound of sliding doors caused them to whip their head around to see who was coming round.

It was Jay.

"Uh Sensei, the prophecy," Jay said with uncertainty. He nudged his head in the direction of the dining room, where the ninja could make out four girls. Sensei left the room to greet the girls, while the ninja had their conversation.

"Look at them, the prophecy stated we might fall in love, they don't even look good," Kai scoffed.

"Really? I thought the purple one looked, um..." Cole blushed.

"I'm disgusted," Kai said.

"Kai," Zane said, "you haven't seen what they looked like under their hood."

"So? Anyways, Jay how did you find them and why did you bring them?" Kai asked.

"Uh, um, I...," Jay glanced at the girl in orange, who glared menacingly back,

"I found them at a cave, and they tailed me back here..."

Kai, who was unsure whether he believed Jay, was about to demand the truth when Sensei called from the other room:

"I'd like to introduce you to the girls now." The ninja walked into the dining room and sat opposite to the girls, while sensei sat at the head. Nya had to sit at Lloyd's seat opposite sensei.

"So," Sensei said, breaking the awkward silence, "introduce yourself girls."

The purple one went first.

"I'm Jewel," she said in an unnaturally cheerful voice, "Master of Metal!"

The pink one went next.

"I'm Lyla," she sang in a strange beauty, "Master of Music!"

The Yellow one was up.

"I'm Lilac," she said weirdly timidly, "Master of Animals!"

Finally, it was the orange one. Jay was nervous, what if she busted out a shuriken and killed everyone?

"I'm ,uh, Skylor, wait I MEAN Skylar," she said in an average voice, "Master of... Smoke!"

* * *

><p>The ninja didn't take as much time to introduce themselves and they left so Sensei could show them the four girls their sleeping arrangements.<p>

"There should have been one called Mary Sue." Kai said bitterly, as Jay went to Nya's room to wait for her. "I can't believe you even liked one of them."

"Hey!" Cole shouted, "I have my rights. Besides, did you see Jay, he was staring at the orange one the whole time!"

"Yeah, but both of you like my sister so decide who you like, alright?"

"Guys, look." Zane pointed at the dojo door where a note was pinned down with a dagger.

Go to the sewer underneath the aquarium if you want to see your friend again.

7:00

Join the dare

"What's this supposed to mean?" questioned Kai.

"I don't know but we should probably take this up with Sensei." Said Cole.

* * *

><p>"Nya!"<p>

Jay pulled Nya into her room and shut the door.

"Jay what is going-"

"The orange ninja, you know, Skylar, don't you-"

"About Skylar she's-"

"Don't you think its suspicious that she was weird in her introduction. The others, all the same - all uniform. You know what I'm saying?"

"Jay I-"

"She messed up on her name, her introduction, I mean, she wasn't trying. Music, Animals, Smoke? I mean that isn't good in any way! It pollutes and, y'know, it's bad! Affiliation with evil and whatnot and I saw her-"

Jay stopped at a creaking outside the door.

"Shh," Jay told Nya, he flipped over in absolute silence, then kicked down the door. Skylar was standing outside, and she was probably listening based on the look on her face. Rage and anger. At Jay.

"That's what I wanted to say," said Nya. "She's sharing my room with me, Sensei said."

Skylar narrowed her eyes at Jay, while Jay fidgeted with his fingers, not daring to make eye-contact, after all, she could paralyze him easily with a stare from her deadly snake eyes.

"JAY!" Someone shouted from below. He was saved!

"Gotta go! See you later!" Jay said, relieved as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jay remembered the scene that day while driving down to New Ninjago City. Cole had talked about the plan but he didn't really concentrate on it. He was too busy thinking. What went wrong.<p>

"Tell no one. If you do I'll kill you. Now, take me to your hideout or wherever you stay," she said, like it was just a day in the office for her. Maybe he could shoot her with lightning.

"Actually, I have to um, bring these guys too!" he said, hoping that however bad the ninja girls might be they would protect him from this lunatic because too scared to try to fight her.

"Hmm, I guess I'll need a disguise," she said looking down at the robes.

Afterwards Jay walked along the path with four other girls to where his Thunder Raider was. It was beyond repair.

"Oh, look at that, no way home!" Jay had said, hoping to ward them away.

"Oh no, I totally got this," said one of the weird-yet-never-killed-in-life-like-the-one-now-in-orange girls. She called upon her powers and constructed a sort of chariot. The yellow one summoned some cheetahs to pull the vehicle and they were off. The purple one jumped around, the pink one sang, the yellow one just sat there and Jay was able to hear the killer mutter under her breath:

"I'll kill them all soon enough, annoying $!#%*&." Jay rode all the way back to the dojo and had to endure the fact that the killer was coming along too.

He should have jumped out of the chariot.

* * *

><p>The ninja entered the sewer which was now modified to look like a warehouse, at least, what they could see of it. After ten feet the place vanished into darkness.<p>

"Ah ninja, sssso glad you came." The sound came from all around the room. Kai's fists caught ablaze, the ground rumbled with earth energy, Jay's hands crackled with lightning and the room gained an unnatural chill.

"HELP!"

As soon as the cry came out the ninja deactivated their powers.

"Lloyd! Where are you!" Kai shouted into the darkness. A spotlight shone down on a chair with Lloyd tied to it. His elemental power was weakened with a special kind of stone tied around his head. Around his face they could see that he had scales all around, marking the bite of the Fangpyre.

"The only way to ssssave your friend issss to go through my coursssse." said Skales. Two more spotlights turned on, one on the four stands and one on the Fangpyre staff. "You musssst get to your friend and the staff, to save him in time. If you try to get him I will drop thissss anvil on the green ninja."

"And how will we get to Lloyd?" asked Zane.

"Through daressss!" The lights came on and showed a strange course. In some places there was hot sauce and in others there was hooks. Skales was in a commentary box hogh above them.

"Take them to the sssstandssss!" said the voice of Skales, and 4 snakes shoved them up.

"Now, ssssince Kai wassss the one who sssspoke firsssst he will sssstart."

"Dammit Skales! I'll have my revenge!" Kai shouted.

"I dare you to ssssing a sssserenade to Cole with a mouth, full, of HOT SSSSAUCE!"

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Sensei Wu watched the girls train and noticed something odd about the orange ninja. While the others used their elements on the training dummies, she stuck twelve knives and a katana into it. He got up from his pillow and put his cup of tea down, the girls stopped what they where doing and looked at sensei... except for Skylar.<p>

"Skylar, can you please show me your element?"

She hesitated.

"Alright," she said, then she backflipped and caused a smoke puff.

"Hmmm... Continue training then." Sensei said, but made a mental note to keep an eye on Skylar.

"If I'm gonna pass off the fact that I have smoke I better make some weapons," Skylar said, as she broke into Four Weapons.

"Let's see," she said, as she looked at a wall of weapons. I'll have, that."

And she reached for a crossbow.


	3. Rise Of The Nine

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The crowd of Serpentine in the corner of the room jumped up in surprised as Kai seemed to know all the lyrics to 'Dareth's Dove Serenade':

"Yeh ah betifeh ath a leppheh in teh snow, In teh mih off teh nigh, PHEH!"

At this point Kai collapsed because of his burning mouth and Zane had to cool it down with his ice powers. Jay couldn't help but snigger a bit and even Lloyd found it funny, and almost fell over laughing until he realized he now had a forked tongue.

"Kai, you may move 3 steps to whatever direction you choosssse," shouted Skales voice over the speaker.

This was the big moment, Kai considered carefully where he should move, the scaly green ninja, or the cure.

He hesitated, then took 3 steps towards Lloyd.

"The nexssst dare, will be for... JAY!"

"Oh man," Jay said.

"You musssst kissss one of the lovely ssssnakessss that get onto the sssstage!" There was a rush and a flurry, but finally a snake made it onto the stage Jay stood on. Jay saw that it was a Venomari, venom near mouth. He knew what would happen if it got into his eyes, but what if he swallowed it?

"I can't!" Jay shouted, "I've got a girlfriend!"

"Unfortunate, bring out... THE WHIP!" Skales' magnified voice shouted from the wall. A Hypnobrai came out with a whip and whacked Jay several times until he was stained with blood and lay quite still.

"JAY!" the ninja shouted.

"Anymore objectionssss?"

* * *

><p>Sensei Wu meditated with three incense sticks in a pot in front of him. He soon achieved a state of elevation and saw visions through the smoke:<p>

The ninja were at a warehouse, Jay bloodied and beaten while the rest looked weary and tired. Skales stood between them and Lloyd, who suddenly turned into a snake.

Sensei Wu forced his eyes open and looked at the four training girls. He had to put Skylar out of his mind for now, the ninja needed help.

"Girls, come here." Sensei commanded, and the four girls rushed to see what he wanted. "I have seen visions in my meditation and I believe the ninja might be in trouble."

"Not the ninja!" Jewel shouted.

"Oh no!" screamed Skylar, with fake empathy.

"You must head to the sewer underneath the aquarium in New Ninjago City. You will find them there. Go ninja, go!"

* * *

><p>Cyrus Borg worked on his portal to a world with limitless energy. He decided to alter it so that it could go to any world instead. He had to remove the black wire from the Springback and he would be finished. He carefully picked out the blue wire and removed the black wire. As soon as he did this he heard a rattling outside, then a slither.<p>

"Who's there!?" He said, although he had a pretty good idea who it might be. The door gave way to a pounding by little black snakes, and he heard a voice that all of New Ninjago City hated.

"Sorry to bother you Borg, we just wanted you to say hello to our new snake friend: Mezmo!" The only Hypnobrai of that horde came out and stared right into the fearful eyes of Borg.

"I will control you." Said Mezmo, as Borg lost control. "Open your portal to a place where we can get armies, but the place still can't overrule us." Borg stood up, and his shaky hand entered five letters into the portal planet search pad.

E

A

R

T

H

* * *

><p>The ninja girls soon arrived at the aquarium in the Ultra Sonic Raider. None of them decided to inquire into the crossbow that Skylar held in her hand. They walked through the gates but was quickly stopped by a guard.<p>

"Hey!" shouted the guard, like any city person would, "tickets please."

"We're here on ninja business," Skylar said threateningly.

"You're not the four ninja!"

"Oh yeah? So what?"

"You're impostors!" At this sentence the guard whipped out his taser, but Skylar was too quick for him. An arrow pierced the guard in his leg before he could turn on the taser. The arrow issued out smoke as it dug into the flesh and bone. None of the other ninja reacted to this except for Lyla, who flinched.

The other guards came round.

"Hey!" they shouted in unison (it's a trademark). The ninja girls ran to the manhole, which Jewel broke through in a single punch.

"Go!" shouted Skylar, as Lyla hesitated to enter. They jumped in just as a guard shot his gun.

* * *

><p>The sensei sensed a disturbance with Borg. The sensei ran to the ninja's game room, which was the only room with electricity because Sensei Wu disliked technology, and he ran to the phone. He punched in the number of Borg Tower.<p>

"Mr. Borg will be with you shortly," said Borg's assistant android.

"Hello Sensei," came the voice of Cyrus Borg, who sounded drowsier than usual. "Everything is alright," he said, before Sensei could ask. "Just fixing up the machine. Goodbye." And the line dropped dead. Sensei Wu ran to the Ultra Dragon and took off, hoping he could find Borg before it was too late.

* * *

><p>The ninja stared at Jay, who rose to his feet but quickly fell down again and had to be supported by the other ninja.<p>

"Zane!" shouted the voice of Skales, "you... musssst try and fight one of your fellow friendssss! Kill HIM!"

Zane turned towards the nearest speaker.

"I can't!" Zane shouted back.

"Oh yessss you can, Slithraa! Bytar! Change him!" The two snakes gathered around Zane. He flipped over and was about to ice the two, but stopped quickly at the sight of the anvil swinging high above Lloyd. The snakes opened his chest panel and flipped a switch.

"Switching to help mode." said their changed friend.

"KILL THE BLACK NINJA!" Skales commanded, and this time, Zane obliged.

"Hey, Zane, don't do this," Cole said, as Zane inched forward. "ZANE!" The ninja of ice grappled the black ninja's neck. The two struggled a bit before Cole managed to throw Zane off. Dramatic music played, but it stopped suddenly and got replaced with strange, creepy music.

Skales's mic. exploded.

"Whatssss going on!" Skales shouted, as he entered the tech room, which were filled with Hypnobrai.

"I don't know bosssss it ju-" The snakes sentence was cut short as an arrow went through the flap of his ear.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the snake shouted, as smoke fogged up the room.

"Drop the ANVIL!" shouted Skales, trying to feel his way around the room.

"Attention all SSSSerpentine, you can desssstroy sssstufff outsssside," said the voice of a Hypnobrai, magically controlled. An entire horde of Serpentine rushed outside before the good stuff got destroyed and they didn't get a turn. The tech room cleared up as all the smoke went out the newly opened window, with the pink ninja on the windowsill. Skales attempted to hypnotise her but two other ninja held him back and put him with the others. The ninja of music shot off a zip-line down to the stands. The last ninja turned out to be standing on the anvil, holding on to the string. She held a knife in her other hand and cut the rope. The anvil fell but got smaller at the same time. She flipped over and grabbed the zip-line to slide down to the stands. A minuscule anvil dropped down on Lloyd's snakelike head. The girls slid down the zip-line as well.

"Oh great," said Kai, as they slid over his head, "here comes the Mary-Sues." Lilac flipped off and landed near the staff. She grabbed it and ran to Lloyd. She cut the bonds and gave the cure to Lloyd. Jewel managed to flip Zane's switch so he was back to his normal self.

"Here," she said, in a deep voice.

Lloyd cured himself and shouted: "Let's go!"

The ninja ran outside to the hordes of Serpentine, but with 8 ninja? The snakes stood no chance.

* * *

><p>Sensei landed on four parking lots and ran into Borg's office.<p>

"Everything's alright," said Borg, who came scuttling out from around the corner. Sensei Wu looked directly into his eyes. Red. The sensei whipped out his Serpentine flute and played it into Borg's ears. He snapped out of it immediately.

"Sensei, snakes!" he shouted, once he came to. They were surrounded. Sensei played the flute, but Pythor managed to shout two words: "Shoot them!"

A volley of arrows flew in and Sensei saw that they came from...

Humans?

"Go Borg!" He shouted, as he cleared a way to the lift. Cyrus Borg scuttled to the lift and pressed the ground floor. Sensei Wu, however couldn't escape.

"WU!" Borg shouted as the doors closed. He turned round and looked at the view.

He saw 9 ninja run from the aquarium.

The 4 girls.

His greatest creation.


	4. Mens and Snakes

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The ninja ran into the dojo to find nothing but a note next to where the last note was.

Ran to see Borg

Back soon,

Sensei Wu

"Where's Sensei?!" said Kai, "and why is he seeing Borg!?" A crash came from around the game room. The 8 ninja ran around the corner to see Borg riding the Ultra Dragon.

"Oh!" said Borg, who fell off the saddle not fit for his artificial legs. "Harder than I thought!"

"The video games!" whined Jay, as he knelt down to the remains of the new Fist to Face 3.

"Cyrus, what's going on?" asked Cole, "I thought you were with Sensei."

"I was, but the snakes have him." There were mixed reactions around the room. The girls (except for Skylar) gasped in surprise. Jay stopped whining about all his high scores and looked up.

"Where was he?" asked Lloyd,

"He was at Borg Tower when-"

"Then lets invade it." said Kai, cutting across Cyrus Borg.

The nine ninja stood on the roof of the nearest building to Borg Tower, which didn't even reach the 40th floor. The ninja of ice could see sparks from the 90th floor. Pythor suddenly burst from the front doors, with an army of humans behind him.

"Pythor has an army? How?" Jay asked.

"We must not dwell on how Pythor gets his comrades, we need to find the sensei." Zane answered.

"Alright," said Cole, as they huddled around him. "Our main objective is to get to Sensei, but I'm not letting Pythor just walk away, so we split up. The girls will go that way, we will go this way."

* * *

><p>Skylar was still rattled by the conversation she had before they went to Borg Tower. Borg had pulled her aside before they left.<p>

"Who are you!?" Borg had said angrily. "You're not one of the four girls!"

"What are you talking-"

"The orange ninja, Anna, where is she?!"

"I don't know what you're-"

"If I found out you did something to her I will-"

"Guys!" said Cole from the door, "let's go!"

"Gotta go! See you later!" Skylar said, relieved as she ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Zane shot off a grappling hook and attached it to the windowsill of the 41st floor. Jay was relieved that Skylar wasn't here as he walked across the tightrope, she would probably push him off. Kai smashed open the window and they went in. The ninja crept around, on high alert for any Serpentine guards. They flipped into the lift and went to the 100th floor, where Sensei Wu was probably kept. The lift went higher and higher. 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, DING. The door slid open to reveal a Cyborg Sensei.<p>

"Sensei!" Lloyd shouted, "what happened to you!" Sensei Wu responded with a kick to Lloyd's face. He was smashed out of the window and fell out.

"LLOYD!" the ninja shouted. Lloyd flew up with his fire powers and landed softly next to Zane. The sensei did his gold and rusty spinjitzu and whacked them all out. They activated their elemental shields and landed on the ground.

"Charge!" Sensei shouted from the sky. The front doors slid open with hundreds of Serpentine.

* * *

><p>The four girls tailed the Serpentine to City Hall, as it seems like they were going after the mayor first.<p>

"We got to slow them down!" said Lyla, as they waited in the shadows.

"Well how do you propose we do that!" said Skylar. That talk with Cyrus didn't put her in a good mood.

"Well Anna, seeing as you're the master of... of emotion?" Lyla's face began to twitch. Sparks flew from her eyes.

"I'm SKYLAR. Who's Anna?" Skylar said nervously.

"What she was trying to say is that since you have the power of smoke, you can blind them," said Jewel.

"Oh yeah." Skylar shot an arrow into the middle of the horde. Smoke started issuing from the arrow's tip.

"AHH! I can't ssssee anything!" said one of the Fangpyre. Lyla replicated the music of the sacred flute and sent all of the snakes into pain. The smoke cleared up and the people decided to act now and struck Lyla with the flat of their blades. The small bunch of Serpentine got up and started attacking. Lilac used her minimal control over the Serpentine and pitted them against each other. Jewel made her way to Lyla, encasing snakes and humans in metal along the way.

"Don't hurt the people! They seem to be forced to do this!" Jewel shouted over the army of people. Skylar sent an arrow straight through the stomach of a human and continued on her murderous streak.

"RETREAT!" shouted Pythor, "We need more men. The three ninja watched them leave. Jewel held the unconscious Lyla in her arms.

"Aren't the ninja at Borg Tower?" asked Lilac, as the army went over the horizon.

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>A huge tornado in front of Lloyd sent his hair into a flurry. The ninja had combined their tornados to create the Tornado of Creation. They took bits and chunks out of Borg Tower, making the building very unstable. Lloyd flew up to the hundredth floor and engaged in a battle with the sensei. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pythor arriving.<p>

"Guys, look out!" he warned. The ninja removed themselves from the tornado to reveal a giant magnet. Sensei Wu flew out from Borg Tower and crashed into the magnet. The four girls appeared as Pythor began ordering his army into the battle.

"We have to go!" Lilac said, pointing at the building. The ninja flipped out while Lloyd flew down to them. They started running towards the dojo but Skylar remained. Pythor ran to attack her but she shot one of the remaining support poles. The building fell towards the army and Skylar flipped out. She saw Pythor turn invisible before running to catch up to the ninja.

* * *

><p>The ninja returned to the dojo. Cole dragged Sensei in a giant ziplock bag and threw him into his room, and then went to the dining room to assemble the ninja.<p>

"Uhh... You can just hang out while Zane and I handle Sensei," said Cole.

Jay ran to his room as fast as his feet could carry him. He shut the door and made sure nobody, especially the orange ninja, could get in. Kai went off to do some training while Lloyd remained with the girls.

"So, I guess you're the four girls, huh," Lloyd said.

"Yes, I'm Jewel," she said in an unnaturally cheerful voice, "Master of-"

"Save it!" Skylar said, "This is Jewel, that's Lyla, the one over there I don't remember, and I'm Skylar." The three girls decided to get onto the training course.

"You seem as if you hate the other three." said Lloyd, as the three Mary-Sues went through the door.

"Well, they can get super annoying at times" Skylar said. "They're all just too perfect for me,"

"And you?"

"Well, I'm different."

* * *

><p>Kai had just perfected his Soaring Eagle Kick when the girls came out.<p>

"Oh come on!" Kai said as they marched out. "Can't I train in peace!?"

You know we can hear you, right?" Lyla said, looking over at Kai as she started training with the dummies. Kai was bewildered, as none of the girls had ever mentioned Kai's moaning.

"I'll just, uh, watch the Ju-jutzu Dogs with Dareth," Kai said, and he left in a hurry.

"What's wrong with him?" Lyla said, watching Kai's retreating back.

"Who?" Jewel asked.

"I-huh?" Lyla said, confused.

"What?" Lilac said. The three ninja were confused as ever. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Skylar!" said Lloyd as he ran up to his room.<p>

"Goodnight," said Skylar. The day was extremely good, instead of threatening, she had fun. Maybe she could fit in. Then she opened the door.


	5. Death Of The Nine

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Pythor stood in Nya's room, with Nya bound and gagged in a corner.

"What are you doing here?!" Skylar screamed at Pythor.

"To make a simple request," Pythor said in his strong accent, "You are different. Different from your teammates. I want you to kill them." Skylar didn't gasp, or react, she stood there still. She could, but a flash of green entered her mind.

"This, is a digi-blade, I learned everything I could about these girls from Borg. I know the truth, they're not real. Fake. Digital. Do something, you know you can."

The green escaped her mind and memories came back. The thief, the race, the assassin.

She took the knife.

* * *

><p>"What do we do about Sensei?" Zane asked, looking at the cyborg desperately try and climb out of the ziplock bag.<p>

"This has happened to me countless times, but I was only freed when they turned off the machine controlling me." Cyrus said,

"So we have to get back to Borg Tower? hmm..." Cole wondered, when a crash came from the courtyard. The ninja rushed out to see the orange ninja standing over the yellow ninja, wielding a blue blade a mere touch and Lilac dissipated.

"What are you doing!" Cole shouted at Skylar. She responded with an arrow to his leg.

A blast of rock music reached Skylar's ear and she cringed in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

><p>Jay watched from above. Skylar was revealing her true powers, and the ninja of music chose to challenge her? He needed to do something, but where was Kai? Jay suddenly realised that if Skylar and Nya shared the same room, where could Nya be?<p>

Jay rushed to Nya's room but heard voices through the door.

"Get ready to launch the attack," it was Pythor. "On my command."

Pythor never got the chance. Jay slammed through the door and wrangled Pythor's neck, but the sight of his teeth next to a rope holding back a weight hanging above a button wired to a fan about to blow a fire to Nya's hair stopped him. Pythor spoke one word into the walkie-talkie.

"Attack."

* * *

><p>Kai ran out after a satisfying episode of the Ju-jutzu Dogs and saw not a good scene. Cole writhed in pain on the ground. Zane bandaged his wound but it wasn't any good. Skylar fought Lyla to the death.<p>

"Stand STILL!" Skylar screamed, as Lyla weaved around her arrows. Waves of metal rose and fall as Jewel fought for control. Skylar threw the blade at Jewel and she dissipated, but the dagger fell onto the roof. Skylar fell to a horde of punk rock.

"What are you trying to attempt here?" Lyla shouted over the sound. Skylar shot a zip-line to the rooftop but it burned as she tried to climb on.

"Not so quick, orange ninja." Kai said, fists flaming.

"Are you sure?" she said, as she shot an arrow at him. Kai backflipped and landed on the arrow.

"Yeah, I am."

Lyla punched Skylar in the back and Kai whipped up a tornado, throwing her as far away as possible. Skylar landed hanging on to the roof of the dojo and quickly pulled herself up.

"Thanks," she said, as she ran over and picked it up. The dojo shook and bits crumbled down. Kai flew up and attacked Skylar. Skylar tried to harm Kai with the blade but it did not pierce him. The building shook once more and the roof fell in.

* * *

><p>Jay looked out of the window and saw armies destroy the dojo's foundations, it was going to fall. The room shook violently as the roof gave way. Kai and Skylar fell down fighting. Kai wrestled Skylar to the ground and knock the a blue blade out of her hand.<p>

Jay did the only thing he could do if Skylar went into his room.

He snatched the blade and jumped out the window.

Jay dropped down, watching grey scenery blur in front of his eyes. At the last minute his flew up and landed in the midst of people.

"NINJAGO!" He shouted spinning fast enough to avoid the swords and arrows. He ducked and dodged and tried to make his way to the front to stop the machines destroying the mountain.

To make it short, Jay took on an army.

* * *

><p>Lyla looked at Cole, who was in pain, the building shook again and she ran into Jay's room. Kai and Skylar were locked in battle. Skylar, it seemed, had lost the blade.<p>

"STOP!" Lyla sang as loud as she could. "Who are you Skylar!"

"Who am I?! Ha! Who are you? You're the only one out of all of us who has any humanity!" Skylar spat back. "You're fake, a robot, don't you know that! And even though I don't have that ridiculous digi-blade I can still kill you the hard way."

She shot an arrow at lyla but it froze mid-flight. Ice surrounded it and a blast of fire vaporised it.

"Skylar." said Lloyd, jumping down from the hole in the roof.

"Lloyd," she said, hesitating to shoot. Kai looked back and forth from Lloyd to Skylar. Something was going on.

Then the mountain crumbled.

* * *

><p>Jay had failed. The machine had dealt the final blow. The mountain crumbled as bits of the dojo came down. He felt a sharp pain just in the middle of his back. He looked down to see a point sticking out from his chest. Blood flowed down as Jay fell hard onto the rock.<p>

Zane, Cole and Cyrus Borg fell. Cole did not have any strength to use his power. Before the dojo had crumbled Zane realised that the arrow tip was poison, and it was now in Cole's veins, but that did not matter, they were falling to their death anyway. At least until a streak of white and brown saved them from definite death.

The four fighters fell as one. Kai was knocked out by a rock and was unconscious for the fall. They were halfway to the ground when Lloyd created an elemental shield around him and Lyla, but avoided Skylar and couldn't reach Kai. The two flew off to the jungle as the other two fell.

Pythor was the only one who fell and was happy. No not because he wanted to die, a rattlecopter saved him. He had finally destroyed the dojo, and he managed to snag Sensei along the way too. The girl was in his clutches as well. His plan had worked.

'Take that mindless Skales!' He thought as he flew away.


End file.
